Episode 8937 (4th July 2016)
Plot Sarah lies, telling Dr Parker and a stunned Gail that Kylie and David saved her life by getting Callum to leave. Eileen tells Michael that the flat is none of his business and angrily brings the rent increase forward by a month when he has a go at Phelan. Bethany has to tell Lauren about Sarah being in psychiatric care when Alex asks after her. Gail is annoyed that the Platts are keeping secrets from her. Dev and Mary arrive at their hotel where they discover that Dev's original booking for a double room wasn't changed and there are no other rooms available. Dev wants to go home but Mary offers to sleep on the sofa. Todd is agitated as he copes alone at the florist and the wholesaler nearly crashes their van into the shop. Billy offers his help. Lauren offers to help Bethany find a job, but once they're outside Lauren's mates turn up and Bethany discovers she's been the victim of a bet. The girls call Sarah a psycho and pull Bethany's hair. Anna hears them in the cafe and comes out to investigate. The girls turn friendly and walk off, leaving Bethany in tears. At the hotel, Dev has an agonising back wax while Mary enjoys a body massage. Sarah feels better following the therapy session. Gail is shocked to run into Michael in the Rovers. They're pleased to see each other again. He tells her he doesn't know how long he'll be around. David is pleased that their nightmare is finally over but Kylie worries that Gail will keep digging. Dev and Mary get tipsy in their room and Dev ends up passing out on the bed. Mary is enjoying herself and carries on drinking from the minibar. Billy shows Todd that he cares about Tracy so they're not so different. As they share a close moment, Billy feels embarrassed and leaves the shop in haste, leaving his phone behind. Andy and Steph let Michael move back in to help with the rent. Michael has decided to stick around until everyone has seen Phelan for what he is and warns Pat that he isn't scared of him anymore. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Eamonn Parker - Drew Cain *Lauren - Shannon Flynn *Spa Receptionist - Amy Shepherd *Shelley - Natalie Davies *Spa Attendant - Hayley Doherty Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Psychiatric ward meeting room and Sarah's room *Morgrave Hall Hotel and Spa - Reception, treatment room and bedroom Notes *A third member of staff at the Morgrave Hall Hotel and Spa is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah tells Gail and her psychiatrist that Kylie pushed Callum and saved her life; Bethany is terrified by Lauren and her friends; Phelan is left fuming when Michael decides to move in with Steph and Andy; and Todd and Billy share at moment at the flower shop. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,650,000 viewers (6th place). *There was no episode on Wednesday 6th July due to ITV's coverage of the Wales vs. Portugal Euro 2016 football semi-final. The displaced episode was shown at 8.30pm on Thursday 7th July. Category:2016 episodes